Rememberance
by shadowedivywalls
Summary: Girl turned vampire....whats her story? who bit her? how did she end up in the vampire central?


01/01/2008 15:39:00

"I woke up in the pitch black dark. A draft blew against my face; it didn't make any difference when I blinked. I felt around for what seemed like hours, only to find I was shut in a tiny room with no windows and a small door. It was musty and damp. Nothing was in the room except for me. My whole body throbbed in pain but, for the life of me, I could not recall what had happened. When my head finally stopped spinning, I crawled to the door and rapped my knuckles on it. I would pause and listen for any sign of movement then begin again. The rapping soon fell into the same beat as my heart and I continued this cycle without even thinking or listening very intently. Then there was a tapping back. I sat up very confused and proceeded to tap back. A light filtered in through a tiny crack at the bottom of the door, where the draft was coming from. As foolish as it was, I stuck my fingers as far as I could under the door. Something brushed against the tips of my fingers and I heard a gasp on the other side of the door. There was rattling of the door and then it opened. Light streamed into my eyes, almost to the point of blinding me. A figure pulled my limp body out of the room and called for someone else. Out of the sides of my eyes I could see the second figure gliding towards me. I was carried to another room with dim candles, my eyes where very slowly adjusting to the lighting change still from the room in which I had been in. The two figures began to take shape, one was a woman and the other was a man. The woman was in a long sliver nightgown with a deep ruby robe tied around her. The man was in day clothes. They were both whispering to each other quickly getting me into a bed. The softness of the mattress engulfed me with sleep. And soon I couldn't keep my eyes open. The last thing I can remember seeing was the two of them sitting near the door staring at me."

She gently finished her story and her eyes traveled up. Staring up at the two figures she had seen that night. Helena took pity on this girl, thinking to herself _what is she doing here? The fright she must have been in, she doesn't even know where she is, what we are. I can't believe one of them did this, I shall personally hand this case. This girl can't even remember what happened to her. Does she even remember anything else? Of course not, that is the way I suppose. The ancients made it that way, so that we would not long to change back or miss what our lives used to be. Usually this is fine it does make perfect sense, but in this case we need to know what happened before she woke up. She woke up in an odd place too, clearly this was illegal. _Helena sighed and looked at John. It had been quite a long day; the night to come would be even harder. John was fully clothed and as Helena looked down at herself she notice that she was in nightclothes. A small blush rushed to her cheeks.

John wasn't paying attention to Helena; his eyes were on the girl. She looked to be 18 or 19. Her eyes were alert and bounding around the room. He studied her movements, she had just finished her retelling of what happened. Calmly breathing he continues to observe the girl. John thought to himself,_ I suppose one of us should say something. But what is to be said? Tell her everything? Then she would freak out. Judging by the way Helena is looking I would say whoever did this is going to pay greatly. I would not want to be one Helena's bad side. _John cleared his throat a couple of times catching the attention of both women.

"I am John Spatter and this is Helena Budnight." John was pleased with himself. _Sure it was a lousy start, but at least it's a start._ Helena smiled and waved her hand a bit towards the girl. The girl smiled back at both Helena and John. She breathes in and replied,

"I am-" she stopped, the girl looked confused for a minute. John and Helena gave each other all knowing glances. However the girls' smile never faltered and she continued,

"I am Sophia Tempest. Its nice to meet you."

Sophia look at them, a puzzled look crossed her face when she saw Helena's and Johns faces turn paler than they were.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

Helena turned to John and patted his hand. She was relieved and conflicted at the same time. Thoughts poured through her head, she couldn't grasp any of them.

"Sophia, that's a very lovely name, it means wisdom doesn't it?" that's all that Helena could get out of her mouth without the questions that came with the long explanations that her and John would expand on later.

"Yes, I believe so. And if you don't mind Ms. Budnight-"

"Please it's Helena." Helena cut Sophia off.

"Alright then, Helena, I would like to know where I am and what is going to happen know. Because I am pretty sure that I can't stay in bed for the whole day." Sophia smiled when she ended.

"Night" John said.

"Night?"

"Yes, you said the whole day. It's night."

Sophia was utterly confused at what John had just told her. _It's Night?_ She thought,_ but how can that be? When they found me it was night. I don't understand this at all. _Sophia's lack of understanding showed clearly in her eyes.

Helena got up and walked over to the bed and took a seat at the end of it.

"See, Sophia, to put it bluntly you were bitten." Helena sighed, she had said it.

"Bitten? By an animal? Is this some hospital?"

"No this is not a hospital. And for the animal, you could regard it as animal in certain situations. In your case it would defiantly be an animal who did this to you."

"Helena, what kind of animal would it be?"

"A Vampire." John stood up as he said this.

"A vampire? But…no it can't be. I've heard stories but never did I believe them." Sophia looks at Helena hoping that she will say what John said wasn't true. Sophia's father had told her about vampires, he was a believer. She just wrote him off to be crazy like everyone else.

"It's true Sophia. And, well, since you weren't bitten instead-" Helena paused.

"Instead of feed off of, you are now a vampire. That's the clearest way I can think to put it."

Helena reached out to Sophia's hand. It was cool, she was already starting the transformation was underway. Sophia's eyes began glowing when a shadow passed over her face.

"I feel it. The vampire inside of me." Sophia breathed in sharp breaths. She looked into the eyes of both John and Helena. They smiled kindly at her.

"You two are vampires as well? And this place…is a home for vampires?"

"Yes, John and I are vampires. However this is the central building, which is the most important place. It's both a safe-haven against humans but also where misbehaved vampires come and get justice. Even though we are vampires, we believe in justice just like any human being."

Sophia closed her eyes; bright colors pierce the insides of her eyes. Helena whispers to John,

"We'd better get going and take her to the vampire lord before she transforms completely and she's not approved by him"

The sole thought of the sends shivers down Johns back.

"Ok let's go. Come on Sophia, we are going to take you somewhere else now."

"Ok." Sophia gets up and follows Helena and John out of the room into a dimly lit hallway. The end of it is engulfed darkness. Sophia knows her fate lays somewhere in the depths of the vampire lair.


End file.
